


Knickers

by gracediamondsfear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All smut, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Handcuffs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, common room sex, good girl kink, green silk panties, just smut smut smut, very very mild dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracediamondsfear/pseuds/gracediamondsfear
Summary: Inspired by LadyKenz347...Hermione has a plan to catch the eye of fellow eighth year Theo Nott by presenting herself to him in the common room wearing green silk knickers and nothing else. Pansy swore to her that the plan was flawless and nothing could go wrong.But what happens when Draco Malfoy finds Theo's surprise first?Please note the tags. This is a fantasy story and features a brief moment of romantic activity under the guise of mistaken identity but it is quickly rectified (with sexy results)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 72
Kudos: 993





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



Ladykenz347 made this wonderful picture and i was immediately struck with a plot bunny that i couldn't shake. At her request, I have written it down in smut form:

Luna and Pansy had assured Hermione that the plan was flawless. Flawless. There were no. flaws. in the plan. It would work spectacularly and she would be getting shagged equally well before the night was over. She repeated these words to herself for reassurance as she inspected herself in the full length mirror in the eighth years’ bathroom after making last minute preparations. It was the weekend before the end of school and most of the latter year students had already gone home, taking some of their belongings before coming back for the last exams and papers. A select few eighth year students had already been called into apprenticeships or full time jobs and so the dorm was doubly empty…which made for excellent study conditions…

Among other things.

Pansy also told her that guys liked when women wore their hair down. _It makes you look wild and uninhibited_. So she took out the two pencils that held her hair in a messy top knot and let the long brown curls tumble down past her shoulders, almost long enough to cover her breasts, not that she wanted that tonight. All she wore was a frightfully small pair of green satin knickers, cut high on the sides. While soaking in a vanilla scented bath she’d shaved herself completely and applied a layer of moisturizer that left her whole body feeling silky smooth and warm right down to the bone. It had been a long time since she’d actually pampered herself enough to feel sexy, and tonight Theo Nott was going to reap the benefits. 

After the boys left for Auror training, her short-lived romance with Ron went cool very fast. There had been a few heated weekend visits that left them both temporarily happy, physically at least, but she found herself…not…missing him when he was gone, and fighting with him when he reappeared. All they had was sex and even that began to bore her after a while. The same half hour routine every time meant that her eyes had started wandering. She’d never cheated on Ron, but she did do her best to imagine what it would be like…fantasizing about some of the other eighth years, the barback at the Three Broomsticks, the new librarian from Glasgow. And so when she finally broke it off with Ron, she wasted no time and set her sights high.

There were no houses after the war, mainly because the school attendance was so small. Dorms were broken down by years and so students she’d barely known before were now her roommates. It was how she learned the Pansy Parkinson was whip smart and a fantastic artist, or that Sue Li was a championship fencer and was growing pixie hair weed in her room. Even Draco Malfoy had softened a bit, actually participating in class discussions with Hermione or asking her advice on history papers. He had an incredibly sharp wit and had memorized the recipes for over thirty potions that he could brew impeccably without blinking an eye. He’d even taken the time at the beginning of the year to formally apologize to everyone for his actions before and during the war, going so far as to take Hermione aside and apologize to her specifically, shaking her hand when he was done. He’d even smiled. She remembered that smile.

But it was Theo she was interested in. Nott had had a growth spurt in the last year and he was the dream lover of every girl in school with his thick sandy brown hair and moss green eyes. He even had a tattoo of a snake wrapping around his well defined bicep that made everyone swoon as over the summer he’d become the lean muscled bad boy of Hogwarts. Word on the street was wasting no time sleeping his way through the eighth year girls, although Luna had turned him down outright and Pansy was too busy with Zabini. Hermione, however, was not busy at all. It had been nearly four months since she’d even had a good snogging and she figured she’d jump her way to the front of the line by surprising him in the common room. 

_“Katie says he’s kinky,” Pansy had told her when they went out shopping for her ‘outfit’, “so I think you should just be there waiting for him, offering yourself up as a sacrifice to the sex god. He’ll love that. He likes to be in control...probably learned that from Malfoy.”_

_“Pansy!” Hermione’s face burned as she was forced to picture Draco in a sexual situation. Naked…groaning. Naked._

_“I’m just telling you what I know, angelface! I mean honestly, if you’re looking for a wild night of sweaty abandon to break the drought Draco’s your man…I mean you two have a history…”_

_“Not a sex history!”_

_“Not yet…but maybe you could get all that tension out. He’s very…aggressive, but not in a gross way. I mean this one time we were in the room of requirement and he brought two of his silk ties…”_

_Hermione snatched the green knickers from the rack and turned on her heel to head for the till, holding a hand up to stop Pansy from talking. Her mind was going off the rails imagining Draco Malfoy pinning her to a library table or bending her over in the potions lab, that white head of hair trapped between her legs. Dammit, she wasn’t supposed to be thinking about him, she was supposed to be planning for Theo! It was Theo she wanted and Theo she was going to get._

  
The plan started with the usual Saturday night routine. They’d all met in the Great Hall, the twelve or so students that were left in the castle, and traipsed off to town together, singing old school songs and laughing in the early summer air. The eighth years had a tradition of going to Hogsmeade together after the younger students’ curfew. They gathered at the Broomsticks for drinks and “studying” which usually ended up being drunken snogging sessions in the dark corners of the pub or couples sneaking off to shag in the woods. 

“You look different tonight, Granger,” Draco said, sauntering up beside her, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his black jacket.

It was a clear night with a half moon, making his eyes shine in the dark. He’d taken to letting his hair grow out a bit and it looked tousled and soft in the breeze. He was even wearing jeans, something she knew Narcissa would abhor; but they looked wonderful on him with his heavy black boots. She cursed Pansy under her breath for making her look at Draco differently, for making her stare at his lips and the line of his jaw.

“Letting your hair down literally I see,” he added, flicking a lock of it out of her face with a laugh.

“Going to make a smart remark about a bird’s nest or a thistle bush?” She said, but made sure to keep the tone light as she had no interest in fighting with him. 

He smiled and leaned in close to her ear, closer than he’d ever been to her. She could feel his breath on her cheek.

“I was going to say it looks nice like that. Whoever you’re aiming for won’t stand a chance.”

“Hermione! Come on!” Pansy called from the front of the group. She was walking with her arm hooked through Theo's, waiting so Hermione could catch up. 

Once everyone had settled in with their first round of drinks Hermione slipped out and apparated back to the grounds outside of Hogwarts, running in to take a quick, hot bath and prepare for Theo’s arrival. She had exactly an hour before Pansy would ask Theo to bring her home because she didn’t feel well and then she’d mysteriously disappear right as they made their way into the common room where Hermione would be waiting. She grabbed her Magical Theory textbook and made her way to the sofa where she stretched out, carefully fanning her hair over the cushion, keeping her legs long. After resting the book cheekily over her bare breasts she brought out the piece de resistance, Pansy’s magic handcuffs. Hooking them around her wrists she stretched her arms behind her head and whispered the modified incarcerous charm that would lock them in place, stuck to the arm of the sofa. And there she was: a damsel in distress, waiting to be fucked senseless by prince charming.

She giggled and closed her eyes thinking of how it would happen, how surprised he’d be to find her there, naked and waiting…

_“Well well, what have we here,”_ he’d say. _“A delicious midnight snack…”_

She could almost feel his hands on her body and she squeezed her thighs together imagining him kissing the insides of her ankles…his long fingers slipping under the waistband of her knickers and tugging them down…

_“What a pretty little pussy you have Granger…_ ”

Her eyes flew open and she growled in frustration. Not Granger. Theo didn’t call her Granger, he never had. If he called her anything it was ‘Mione, just like everyone else. Only one person still called her Granger. Damn you Pansy. She sighed and closed her eyes again, trying to get back in the mood.

Draco sat at the table full of loud, half drunk classmates and stared at the wall across from him, wondering if they’d notice if he just casually stood up and stabbed himself in the eye. It might be worth it just to get Zabini to cut the fake Italian accent for a few minutes and talk about something other than his father’s new boat that could also fly, and by the way did I tell you it can fly? The boat? His father’s new boat? It can fly. He sighed and drained his drink. 

The only person he’d been interested in talking to had left half an hour ago without a word of goodbye and so the whole night was a bust anyway. There was only one week left before they all went their separate ways and while the wizarding community was small and close knit in London he knew that there was little chance of him just casually running into Granger at a party or on the street once they’d left school. So he had to ask her now. Of course he had no reason to believe she’d actually entertain the idea of a date with him, but he knew he had to ask or it would make him crazy for the rest of his life. She’d looked gorgeous this evening too, wearing her hair down, a bit of dark eyeshadow, and her lips all plump and glossy. Even just to be able to sit at a table at the pub and talk to her for a while would have been nice, but he missed his chance and now he was stuck listening to the continuing tales of Young Casanova. Closing his eyes in order to stop rolling them, Draco banged his head against the wall three times before making his way back to the bar when he overheard Pansy lying through her teeth.

“I just…I really don’t feel well Theo…can you please take me home? I want to get some sleep before yoga tomorrow.”

He’d known Parkinson long enough to know when she was full of shit, and the slightly higher pitch and faster cadence of her voice was definitely a tell. Theo was already half in the bag and could barely focus on her face, but was pretending to listen intently, probably in hopes of getting a sloppy blow job in return. Narcissa had told Draco once that he should work in magical law enforcement given his talent for reading people and their motivations but he’d heard there was a navy blue uniform involved and that was a bridge too far. 

“Jus...onemoredrink…” Theo said, holding up three fingers, “and thenI’llwalkhomDRACO! DRACO. MALFOY. LUCIUS….come over here you dirty fucking knob!” 

Theo threw an arm around his roommate and pulled him down into the booth where they were conferring. Pansy’s brow was furrowed, chewing on her bottom lip. 

“Trying to get laid, Parkinson?” Draco asked, pulling a cigarette from his jacket pocket and tapping it on the table edge. 

“What? No? Theo Nott? No thank you. Besides…” she said, looking Nott up and down. “He’s a mess…why is he so drunk? He’s never this drunk. He had two beers and that’s it!”

“Fasting.” Draco said, lighting his smoke. “He read some muggle magazine that said if he fasted for two days his abs would look, and I quote, shredded.”

“Fucking SHREDDED,” Theo confirmed with a loud belch that Draco and Pansy could both smell. 

“Well then fuck,” Pansy said under her breath.

“What was the plan, love?” Draco asked. “Because if I could give you a few notes, you need to work harder on feigning illness.”

She sighed and sat back against the booth while Theo got up and stumbled toward the bar to loudly order another drink.

“I’m helping out a friend,” she said, running her finger through the condensation on her glass. 

“Who, Theo? He's beyond help I'm afraid.”

“No, forget it. Never mind. Look, do you want another drink? I guess I failed,” she said.

“No, I think I’m going back. My plan failed too. We just aren’t the cunning vipers we once were, love.”

“Oh? And what was your plan?” Pansy asked, pulling the cigarette from his fingers and taking a quick drag. “Did you get turned down, pup?”

“Didn’t even get a chance. She left early,” he said, looking toward the door as if maybe she’d come back through, maybe she’d rush in and jump into his lap. Maybe she’d kiss him on the mouth and declare her undying love. Maybe he’d get an O in herbology but he wasn’t holding his breath.

“Wait…Draco…were you going to…are you interested in Hermione?”

“Could you not yell it out like a fire alarm, darling?” Draco said, kicking her shin beneath the table. “It doesn’t matter anyway, she left. Probably shagging some seventh year seeker as we speak.”

“She’s not,” Pansy said smiling wide, her eyes lit up with anticipation or excitement or something that definitely wasn’t illness. “But listen, could you help me get home? I’m not feeling well and I want to get some sleep before yoga tomorrow.”

As soon as they left the pub Pansy grabbed Draco’s arm and the two of them twisted into the ether, arriving just outside Hogwarts a moment later. 

“Funny, you don’t seem sick,” he said, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“I’m not. I’m going back to the Broomstick. You just go on back to the common room Draco,” she said, kissing him on the cheek. “And don’t say I never did anything for you.”

Pansy whistled as she walked away from the hidden entrance to the eighth year dorm and Draco whispered the password, still a bit confused as to her motivations. 

He stepped through the opening in the brick wall and it filled in behind him. The common room was down a short hallway, past the bathroom and the prefects’ dormitory. He could see from where he stood that it was dark except for the golden glow of the fireplace. Shrugging out of his jacket and shoes he padded down the hallway. He still wasn’t sure what Pansy was getting at by leaving him here, but he knew Hemione’s room was on the second floor. Maybe he grab a bottle of firewhiskey from his room and go help her study…or…not study or just watch her talk for an hour.

Then he stopped walking. 

There on the green velvet sofa (a holdover from the old Slytherin common room) was a beautiful, almost naked Hermione Granger…sound asleep. Her arms were stretched above her head, her cheek resting on the inside of her arm, that beautiful thick tangle of dark hair fanned out across the cushion in caramel colored waves. An open book covered the swell of her breasts and his eyes trailed down over the flat plane of her stomach to the tiny green knickers. He actually couldn’t remember if he’d ever seen her legs bare. Even on the warmest days she wasn’t one to wear miniskirts or the impossibly tiny shorts that Pansy wore. Now he was mesmerized by the sculpted length of her legs, the curved muscle of her calves, the smoothly muscled power of her thighs. While he was watching her she hummed and murmured in her sleep, her legs sliding against each other as her hips twisted. 

His mouth went dry. 

“Hermione,” he said, his voice actually cracking like he was a fumbling child. 

She twisted and moaned again and that’s when he noticed the handcuffs. 

“Salazar’s Balls,” he whispered, almost to himself. She was just serving herself up on a platter.

To Theo Nott.

Oh well, Draco thought to himself, his lip curling up into a smile.

Finders keepers. 


	2. The Hitch

She felt his breath near her and kept her eyes closed, cursing herself for having dozed off at all. She’d planned on calling out to him for “help” as soon as she heard him come in, but Pansy had taken her sweet time getting him there and the warmth of the room and her relaxed state after a hot bath had lulled her to sleep. None of that mattered of course because now he was standing right next to her. She bit the inside of her cheek as he ran a single finger up the inside of her leg, stopping just above her knee. Then his hand was flat on her stomach, just below the edge of her book, lightly stroking her skin before pulling away completely. The cool metal of rings on his thumb and pinky surprised her as she'd never seen Theo wear jewelry. In order to entice him a bit further she gave a little moan, arching her back just a bit, letting her legs part just an inch. 

“Perfect,” he whispered.

His voice sounded a bit different…lower, but he was whispering after all so she let him continue, his fingers running over her collarbone. She held her breath as he traced the pale jagged starburst scar left behind on her chest from Dolohov’s curse, but he said nothing, moving to run his hand up the length of her arm as if he were admiring a piece of art, memorizing the lines and curves of a statue. She heard him chuckle when he encountered the handcuffs and she smiled to herself as he tested the tight metal around her wrist, tugging at the chain between them. He smelled good; cedar and musk, like a dark forest. A bit of tobacco…she didn’t know he smoked. 

“Wake up Sleeping Beauty,” he crooned.

And then he was kissing her; gently at first, his lips soft against hers. When she pushed back he kissed deeper, sucking her bottom lip between his own, teasing her open mouth with his tongue. It was electric, better than she expected, and she gladly reciprocated, twisting her tongue over his as his hand tangled into her hair. 

“I like your hair when it's down,” he murmured against her open mouth.

Her eyes flew open and she was staring into molten silver and a tangle of white blond hair. 

“Malfoy! Get off me!” She screamed.

“Shhhh…relax, you’re fine,” he said, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip. “Everything’s still hidden. I’m not going to do anything you don’t want.”

His voice was low and soothing and she found her eyes going back to his lips, so soft and full, smiling at her.

“I was…I thought...oh God…”

“I know what you thought, but he’s so drunk he can barely stand up,” he said, still combing his fingers through her hair, still sending delicious tingles over her scalp. “And I didn’t want all this preparation to go to waste.”

He searched her face for another moment before bending down to kiss her again. She meant to stop him. She meant to call him a presumptive asshole, to tell him to fuck off.

She really meant to release the handcuffs.

But she kissed him back instead, eagerly accepting his whiskey flavored tongue as it slid over hers, his hand wrapped around the front of her neck, his thumb stroking her cheek. His lips moved to her temple, nuzzling her hairline and the soft skin below her ear. She moaned and he ran his tongue along the line of her jaw.

“I was upset when you left early tonight,” he said, still drinking in the sweet smell of her neck, laying a trail of kisses down the column of her throat and the rough, raised skin of her scar. He was kneeling on the floor as he teased her as if in supplication, his fingers tickling over her stomach, not touching her carefully placed book, leaving her that last bit of armor. 

“W-why is that?” 

“I was going to ask you to join me for brunch tomorrow,” he said, kissing the hollow of her throat, the hills of her collarbones, highlighted gold in the firelight. 

“A...a date?” 

He smiled and looked up at her. She was surprisingly disappointed at the loss of his touch.

“A date. But now I’m wondering if maybe you’re in the mood for something more, darling. I’ll bet you’ve been laying here alone, your knickers sliding between your legs when you moved, thinking about someone pulling them down, stealing your book…”

She meant to deny all of those things, to call him a prick and demand he turn around give her something to cover up with. She really, really meant to release the handcuffs, but his kiss had started a deep throbbing need low in her belly and she could feel that she was already wet. It had been so long that now even Malfoy looked enticing.

“I...”

Or maybe he always had.

He kept torturing her with the lightest touches, his fingertips playing over the skin of her belly, stopping just below her navel, even when she lifted her hips to tempt him further he did nothing but smile and shake his head. 

“And they’re such pretty knickers Granger, are these from La Perla?” They were. “I could pull them off with my teeth if you want me to. Were you going to ask Theo to do that? Pull off your little satin panties and then lick your wet pussy?”

He tipped his head to the side and watched her battle with herself. Her cheeks were flushed and she couldn’t lay still but her pride kept her from begging for the relief he was all too willing to give. She stared him down, pink cheeked, her pupils blown wide, lower lip trapped between her teeth. He leaned forward and ran the tip of his tongue around the shell of her ear before sucking the lobe between his teeth.

“I’d love to watch you come, Granger,” he whispered, licking and kissing her ear while she trembled. “On my hand, on my tongue…on my cock…over and over until you could barely stand, your thighs trembling around my ears. Wouldn’t you like that, pet?”

One finger traced the waistband of her knickers, then the hem that circled her thigh. She spread her legs a bit further in invitation and he immediately pulled away, his hands gone, his lips gone, the filthy words he whispered in her ear gone. Instead he crouched beside her, forearms on his knees and shook his head.

“Tell me you want me to make you come. I can’t do anything more until you do.”

“Please…”

“Tell me that you’ve thought of me doing this before,” he said, undoing the first three buttons of his black shirt, then moving to roll the cuffs nearly to his elbows. “Because I have,” he added, unbuckling his belt and pulling it free before carefully coiling it up and laying it beside her on the sofa. “I’ve been thinking about shagging you for months.” 

“Me? You never said a word to me about shagging.”

He scrunched his nose up in disgust and ran a hand through his hair.

“I was trying to get to woo you, Granger. I’m not one to just jump women in dark corners.” He finally moved closer again, hovering over her, his hands on her bound wrists. “Unless they’re into that sort of thing.”

“Kiss me again,” she said, arching up against his chest. “Please.”

“Oh that’s nice,” he said, unfastening one button on his jeans, “but beg me with my name, darling. I want to hear you beg for me.”

“I want you to kiss me Draco,” she said quietly, “I want you to touch me. I want you…”

“Yes…” he purred, brushing his nose over her temple, “And?”

“I want you to fuck me. Please.”

“Mmm…” he said, moving to kiss her mouth again, to hold her face in his hands and slip his tongue between her lips until she whimpered for air. He pulled back to look into her eyes. “My name. Say it again.”

“Draco please, I want you.”

“I want you too, Hermione. Are your arms comfortable?” He asked, pulling the book away from her chest and throwing it aside. 

She nodded, surprised that he hadn’t looked down at her tits yet, his eyes were still locked on her face. He was still focused on her.

“And you’ll tell me if they start to hurt, right?” He asked, kissing her neck again, his thumbs stroking the skin on her wrists just below the metal cuffs. 

Again she nodded, “Yes, Draco.”

“Good girl. Now let me take a good look at you.”

Her face flared with heat as he moved away his eyes drifting down to her exposed chest, rosy pink nipples dark and taut. Skimming his hands down her bound arms, he took one full breast in his palm and massaged it gently, twisting the hardened bud between his fingers. She whimpered in response, rolling her hips against him.

“So sensitive. These are so soft and beautiful…” he bent down and licked, sucking the nipple between his lips, swirling his tongue around the hardened peak. “Exactly what I pictured when I was fucking my hand thinking of you.” She pushed against his mouth, moaning as each sucking pull shot lightning bolts of arousal to her clit. "And so sensitive. Fuck, I bet I could make you come just sucking these tits, couldn’t I?” 

She only moaned in response and he moved to the other breast, dragging his teeth over the sensitive flesh as she writhed beneath him. He was right. If he kept it up, his warm mouth and tongue laving her breasts, pulling at her nipples, she was sure she could come in seconds. But instead he stopped, pulling away with one wet smacking kiss before sliding his mouth down to her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel. 

“Can you follow directions, you horny little swot?” 

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” He asked, running the tip of his finger beneath the waistband before letting it snap back against her skin. 

“Yes Draco.”

“Such a good girl,” he said, dragging his tongue along the same path his finger had taken. “Then I want you to practice a bit of self control,” he added, parting her legs and kissing the petal soft skin of her inner thighs, brushing his nose over her mound just once, making her gasp.

“Oh God please.”

Her core clenched as he breathed over the gusset of her panties, chuckling at her obvious distress. 

“Mmmm,I can smell you, princess. Now stop wiggling and lay still,” he said, playfully biting her leg.

“Draco please…I need you to…”

He was nestled between her legs, his arms wrapped around her knees and at the sound of her desperate begging his eyes flicked up to meet hers. She could tell he was smiling although his gaze smoldered with as much lust as hers. Only then did it occur to her how beautiful he looked in the firelight, the gold cast on his pale skin, his hair almost ethereal white, brushing against her thigh. 

“I’ll give you what you need but you have to lay still. And you can’t come until I tell you to. Can you do that?”

“I…I don’t know…”

“Oh, but you’re going to try,” he interrupted, swiping his tongue over the damp fabric of her knickers that had molded to the outline of her bare cunt. “Aren’t you?”

“Y-yes. Yes, Draco.”

With a wide smile of victory he hooked his thumbs around the green fabric and slid it over her hips, finally revealing the smoothly shaven, glistening pink pussy hidden within. Her instinct was to look away, to pull her legs closed in modesty, but then she heard the quiet moan of ecstasy from Draco; as if his breath had been taken, as if he were seeing an exquisite work of art for the first time. Her usual shyness at being examined so closely, at being exposed so completely was replaced with a quiet pride at how much he wanted her, and surprise at how much she wanted him. All of him.

“Draco wait…” she said, before he could go any further. He froze, looking up at her expectantly.

She’d sworn to herself after Ron that she wouldn’t stand idly by and only take what was given to her. He’d been her first and she’d done what she thought was “proper” or “expected” without getting what she needed, what she wanted from him, feeling what she wanted to feel. She'd faked orgasms or happily gone without because it seemed "unladylike" to demand satisfaction. They were just fumbling kids of course and she wouldn’t hold the experience against him, but even in those few months she’d learned what she liked and she wasn’t going to deny herself a moment longer.

“Please take your shirt off,” she said. “I want to see you. I want to feel your skin.”

For a moment she was worried that he’d deny her, that he’d tell her to be quiet and lay still. She worried that he’d raise an eyebrow and laugh at her request before walking out of the room. But instead he sat back and tugged the unbuttoned shirt over his head, throwing it across the room. It was as lovely a view as she’d suspected, his lean torso and narrow waist; strong shoulders and long, tightly muscled arms. Even the slashing white scars of the Sectumsempra seemed like a mark of strength across his ribcage. He smiled and crouched over her, pressing his chest to hers as he kissed her mouth, stretching his arms over hers while their tongues tangled together, covering her body with his own, their hearts beating against one another. She wrapped one leg around his hip to hold him to her and he went still, breathing slow and even into her ear. 

“It feels good to lay with you like this,” he whispered between light kisses on her neck. “I’m glad you asked. Promise me you’ll always tell me what you want.”

“Always?”

“Oh I can already tell Granger, this isn’t going to be a one time deal.”

She smiled in response and he started his way down her body again, licking and kissing his way to her warm and waiting pussy. She held her breath as he moved to lay between her thighs, spreading her open with two fingers.

“Look how wet you are,” he breathed, placing one chaste kiss on her mound. “How pink and perfect. I can’t wait to taste you.”

Her whole body tingled with warmth, her nerve endings alive with arousal as he tickled one fingertip between her slick folds, circling her clit but avoiding touching it directly. She rolled her hips against his hand, and he stroked her with a bit more pressure, more insistence. Her insides throbbed and she dug her heels into his legs. He slid two fingers inside her heat, slowly stroking and pulling, crooking his fingers against her front wall.

“Fuck Draco...oh my god…” she cried, squeezing her legs around him.

“Shhh…careful girl, the whole castle will hear you,” he said, continuing with his slow, deep thrusts, his thumb brushing over her clit as he sunk inside. “And remember your rule.”

She nodded and whimpered, unashamedly humping his hand as her juices leaked out with obscene squelching sounds. 

“Oh you want to come so badly girl, don’t you?” He asked, slipping a third finger beside the others. The stretch was wonderful and only made her want more, more fingers, his tongue, his cock…anything. 

“Please let me come Draco….please…” she whined and wriggled, bucking her hips.

“Such a greedy, horny little witch,” he said. “Do you want to come like this?” He asked, tracing the tip of his tongue over her slick lips before flicking her hardened clit. 

Hermione saw sparks, felt the hot coil of arousal twisting itself tighter, building low in her belly. One more swipe of his tongue, one more thrust of his fingers and she’d explode. 

“Yes, yes, please right there, right there…oh please more...” her words were quick and desperate and he continued to pump his fingers deep, her arousal dripping into his palm.

“You wouldn’t rather I give you a good, hard fuck?”

“Oh God...please...just a little bit more.” 

“Wouldn’t you rather I push your ankles back to your ears and sink my cock into that wet pussy, sweet girl?” His words were a hot stream of breath that she could feel in every cell of her body. “Hammering into that tight little cunt until you can’t see straight?”

His thumb circled her clit, stroking down the silken skin on either side of it as his fingers fucked deep. Her walls clenched around his hand and she closed her eyes, trying to focus on the building pleasure- and then it was gone. His fingers, his mouth, he’d stopped. Her eyes snapped open and she furrowed her brow, only to see Draco smiling down at her, standing beside the sofa with his arms crossed over his bare chest, his unbuttoned jeans riding low on his hips.

“No I don’t think so, love,” he said, brushing a lock of hair from her forehead, “Not. Just. Yet.”


	3. The Outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this relentless, plotless smut. Tune in for more someday when I'm caught up with other WiPs. As usual, if you have ideas for Mr. M and Kitten or other plunnies and tropes you'd like to see let me know either here or on tumblr or facebook :)

It had been his intention to bring her to the edge at least a dozen times before letting her come, drawing out every possible moment of their night together, but then his eye caught the clock. It was nearly midnight and even though it was the weekend he knew that at least a few of their roommates would be coming back soon and if they were caught together in the common room he was sure she’d never let him finish what he’d started and he may never get the chance again. Still, he didn’t want to rush.

“Malfoy, I swear to God if you don’t…”

He nearly laughed out loud at the white hot frustration in her voice, her eyes burning with a dozen different emotions, not the least of which was feral lust. And it looked beautiful on her…wild and uninhibited.

“Easy now, little lion. I’ll give you what you want,” he said, palming himself through his jeans. He may have lost his reputation, his pride, his standing in wizard society, but he still had that Malfoy dick. Her eyes wandered down to his thick length and he watched them widen, her mouth fallen open just a bit. 

There _had_ been whispers around Hogwarts that Hermione Granger wasn’t quite the boring, studious prude that they’d all thought she was fourth year thanks to Lavender Brown's gossip, but he had to admit finding her naked and handcuffed to a couch had never even crossed his mind as being in the realm of possibility. The way her body moved and arched like a curl of smoke when he touched her was captivating. He’d never been with a girl so confident in her skin, who gave herself so completely, trusting him, Draco Malfoy, to take care of her. And when she’d asked him to take off his shirt, breathlessly asked to see his body, his already aching cock had been like steel, straining against his jeans. She knew what she wanted and he absolutely wanted to give it to her.

But not without making her beg for it first.

“I’m going to take your cuffs off. These are Pansy’s right?” He asked with a raised brow, tugging at the chain again.

“Yes,” she said trying to twist her head to watch what he was doing. 

“Don’t worry, I'm going to take good care of you. We’re just going to go somewhere a little more comfortable,” he said, bending down to kiss the crown of her head. 

He whispered the unlocking spell and the cuffs fell away. After tucking them into his back pocket he stretched her arms out and rubbed the knots from her shoulders before moving to massage the reddened skin of her wrists. 

“Anything hurt?” He asked, putting each arm down at her sides. 

She shook her head and for a minute he saw a flash of shyness, a shadow of embarrassment and he didn’t like it. He held a hand out to her and pulled her to her feet and into his arms, kissing her on the mouth, hoping she could feel how much he wanted her, how tempting and seductive she was just by being there with him. And now, holding her like this he was finally able to feel her sink her hands into his hair, wrap her arms around him and he groaned at the feel of her naked body pressed to his. It was a sort of quiet intimacy he never imagined having with her, or with anyone. Their kiss lingered in the dark, Draco’s hands slipping down to cup the cheeks of her ass, teasing her by grinding his erection against her. Letting out a whine of impatience she pulled back, reaching down to finish unfastening his trousers and he laughed.

“Come on,” he said, lacing their fingers together. “Let’s go to my room so we don’t have to worry about putting on a show for the others.” 

His room was on the first floor of the tower and he had paid a fairly hefty sum to room alone. Being unsure of how the students would receive him at the school he’d wanted to assure himself a safe space to go at the end of the day, somewhere he could study or rest without fear of harassment. He was grateful not to have needed such an oasis, but it was still nice to live alone. Hermione padded down the dark hallway off the common room just a step or two behind him, holding one of his hands with both of hers as if making sure he couldn’t get away. When he opened the door and pulled her inside she smiled, kicking the door shut.

“Eager girl,” he said, backing her up against the wall to kiss her again. 

She wasted no time going back to his trousers, pulling at the last buttons and pushing them down over his hips. He’d never been one to hide his nudity. He wasn’t shy or ashamed of how he looked or the scars he wore, but something in how Hermione drank him in took him aback. Once he’d kicked the jeans from his ankles she turned him so that his back was against the wall, her eyes sweeping over his body while her hands smoothed over his chest then down to his stomach. 

“You’re gorgeous,” she said, almost under her breath. “Like alabaster.”

Finally her hand slipped around his shaft, slowly stroking, her thumb brushing over the head of his cock while he groaned. 

“Hermione…” he breathed, his head knocking against the wall. 

He twitched in her hand and she hummed her approval, her hand moving a bit faster. After another moment she paused and drew her fingers between her legs, coating them with her own warm, silken juices before moving back to pleasure him again, her own arousal lubricating her hand. 

“I want you in my mouth,” she said, going down to her knees. There she knelt, still jacking him with a steady rhythm, her eyes turned up to meet his in anticipation. “Can I suck your cock, Draco?”

The words nearly made him come on their own, but he nodded wordlessly, sinking his hand into her hair at the nape of her neck.

“Do whatever you want, princess,” he said, pulling her towards his aching length. “Just remember you can’t come until I tell you to.”

Her mouth was tight and warm around him, her tongue curling around his length, sliding over it as she bobbed up and down. It was incredible and he fought with himself, holding back from driving his hips forward, fucking deep into her throat. Instead he held her hair gently in his hands, groaning with every wet stroke. Her knees were parted, thighs spread and she rocked her hips against the floor. 

“It’s so good Granger…fuck I love this…”

Her response was to hum her agreement, pushing forward until the head of his prick was touching the back of her throat, her nose buried in his bush of golden white hair. But he didn’t want to come yet. Just the idea of emptying down her throat nearly pushed him over, but he didn’t want to come that way, not the first time he was with her. He wanted her looking into his eyes. He wanted to be kissing her, her nails dragging down his back. 

Before she could go any further he pushed her away and reached down for her, pulling her back up to her feet. The sight of her shining, swollen lips and flushed cheeks made his heart race and he kissed her again, his hands still tangled in her hair. 

“I want to come inside you, Granger,” he growled, biting at her bottom lip. “Do you want that Hermione? You want me to fill you up with my come? Fuck you until its dripping down your legs? Feed it to you? Cover you with it? Is that what you want?”

She whimpered at the idea, and he reached down to touch her again, two long fingers sinking deep into her wet core, his thumb slowly circling her clit. "Look at me," he said when she closed her eyes. "Watch my face while I fuck you with my fingers." 

Their gazes locked, pupils blown wide and their foreheads pressed together as he crooked his fingers forward, running over the spot inside her that caused her to cry out, her cheeks flushing red. dImmediately her thighs started trembling as she was quickly brought to the edge of climax again and he chuckled in her ear. When he pulled his fingers from her pussy she begged him for more, but he only stuffed the wet digits in her mouth telling her to clean them. She lapped up the evidence of her own arousal with long wide strokes of her tongue, still staring him in the eye which made him growl with need.

“I think you need to lay down,” he said before easily lifting her, wrapping both legs around his waist. 

It was only a few steps to his plush double bed and he threw her down onto her back, the bounce of his mattress making her laugh out loud. She smiled and reached for him, sighing with contentment as he stretched out on top of her, wedged between her spread legs. It had felt good before, his chest pressed against hers as she lay on the sofa in the common room. But now they were both fully naked and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Draco moved to position himself at her entrance.

“Wait, not yet,” she said, running her fingers through his hair. “We can just lay here for a minute, can’t we?”

His hair was much softer than she’d expected. She’d snogged a few gentlemen at the Christmas party that year and their hair had been stiff with some sort of product to keep it looking…well, stiff… but Draco had long ago given up on his severe, slicked back platinum do, and now it was like cornsilk. She couldn’t resist touching it, twirling it in her fingers. And he was so warm, and it felt so good to just be held, to feel the weight of him on her, beside her, the slight stubble of his cheek rubbing over hers, his pulse thrumming beneath his skin.

“Of course,” he said, bending to kiss her again.

This time it was a different sort of kiss, slow and soft, licking at her parted lips while his thick thigh worked up between her legs, grinding against her wet pussy. He took his time and covered her jawline and neck with kisses, licked at the hollow of her throat. The slower he moved, the harder she rocked her hips against his leg, groaning as the pressure of her approaching climax built again. He pulled back and smiled, laying two fingers against her pulse point just below the hinge of her jaw.

“So soft right here, and it smells perfect; soap and sweat and something like…cookies,” he said. “and you know I have a sweet tooth.”

He playfully bit and growled like a dog, nuzzling her neck and making her she squeal with laughter, pushing him over until he fell onto his back. 

Things had been different since the war. All of them had changed in one way or another. Those that had been silly and carefree, filled with optimism had become a bit more subdued as their eyes were opened. The more serious students who had devoted their lives to study and work had learned not to take their lives for granted, enjoying the trips to Hogsmeade, going to dances, finding love. House rivalries, schoolyard bullies and long standing grudges had fallen by the wayside as they all dealt with new, deeper traumas that made their past drama seem trivial. Hermione and Harry and Ron had all spoken up for Draco at his trial…they’d all seen how his family had manipulated and poisoned him. He was no angel, but they’d seen that he was the boy with no choice but to do what Voldemort told him. And while Draco had thanked them all, not only for speaking up but for saving his life in the Room of Requirement, none of them had ever suspected that he would truly change. But she saw now that there was something different even in the way he smiled, or spoke, how he carried himself as if a weight we’re lifted from his soul. 

As they lay together in silence she tried to come up with something to say, some meaningful yet seductive phrase that would prolong the moment but all she could do was smile and curl herself against his chest, her legs straddling his thighs. His heartbeat was steady in her ear and she sighed. 

“This is good,” she said finally. “I’m glad you found me instead.”

“Me too,” he answered. 

She reached down between their bodies to stroke him, lifting herself up to position his cock right where she wanted him. Smiling down from above her wild mane of hair framed their faces like a curtain, closing out the world until it was just them.

“Can I fuck you now?” She whispered, sliding back and forth over the blunt head of his dick.

He grabbed hold of her hips to steady her movement and nodded. Bracing herself on his chest, Hermione sunk down over the thick length of his erection, groaning at the delicious stretch of every thick inch of him filling her. When he was buried to the root in her warm, wet passage she started her own rhythm rocking forward to grind her clit against his pelvic bone. 

“Oh God Draco, you…you feel so…”

Her fingernails dug into the skin of his chest and he bucked up to meet her forward thrusts as the first throbbing waves of his climax started to build at the base of his spine. She clenched her muscles around his length, her whole body trembling as his shaft slid over the front wall of her passage. With his hands on her hips he easily lifted her off of him so he could sink in again, making her cry out as he drove upward.

“Please,” she whimpered, moving her hands to pull at her nipples, twisting and stretching them until they almost hurt, the mixture of that sensation along with her building orgasm nearly doing her in completely.

Watching her touch herself, massage her own breasts, her eyes closed, head thrown back, Draco was almost unable to move. Her body undulating in the half darkness of the room, her hair damp with the sweat that glowed on her chest, it was like seeing some ancient goddess, a sorceress putting him in a trance. He’d been with more than a handful of girls but none of them had had the confidence that Hermione did. None of them took what they wanted, none of them had mesmerized him as they took their own pleasure. 

“Do you want to come?” He asked, finally finding the ability to speak again, although the words were broken as he caught his breath, strained as he fucked up into her. “Are you going to come, witch?”

“Tell me,” she said, still stroking and pulling at her breasts, her nipples dark and taut between her fingers. “Tell me I can.”

His balls tightened as his own orgasm approached and he pulled one of her hands to his mouth, sucking two of her fingers in over his tongue. Pulling them from his lips with an audible pop, he guided her hand down between her legs.

“Rub your clit,” he said. “I want you dripping down my cock when you come. Go on, put yourself over the edge girl, I want to feel that pussy milking me dry.”

“Fuck Draco,” she breathed, instantly doing what he asked. 

He watched as her fingers fluttered over her hardened clit in quick circles, her hips jerking and bucking as she lost control.As he thrust upward he felt her muscles fluttering and tightening around him and he growled, his fingers digging into the flesh of her ass to hold her against him.

“Come,” he said. “Fuck Hermione, come for me. Come on my cock.”

“Yes Draco oh God thank you….”

Just as his seed burst from him in blissful waves of ecstasy he watched her eyes close, her mouth open in a silent scream. Unable to hold herself up as the orgasm overtook her, she fell forward, trapping her hand between their bodies, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He howled through his own climax she clung to him, groaning and panting into his shoulder. Her body shook, muscles twitching and jerking with every aftershock. When it was over she didn’t move, didn’t speak. She liked the feeling of him sunk inside her, holding them together. As she caught her breath he rubbed circles into the small of her back, his own chest rising and falling as he filled his lungs. 

“Is your hand broken?” He whispered in her ear. 

She laughed and pulled her arm free from between her legs. Before she could protest he took her hand and licked the wet fingers clean, his expert tongue curling around each digit, slick with her heady, earthy cream. Still careful to keep him inside, she adjusted her position to rest her head on his chest, reaching down to lace their hands together.

“Thank you,” she said. “That was so nice.”

He almost laughed out loud. Nice wasn’t the word he’d been expecting. Hot? Amazing? Dirty? He’d been called all those things, and took them all as compliments. No one had ever said he was nice. But he didn’t want to argue because it felt good to hear. 

“It’s after midnight,” he said, kissing the crown of her head. “And one of the benefits of having my own room is the limitless privacy. Well, and the double bed. Oh, and the thousand thread count sheets.”

“You’re quite lucky,” she said, tracing his lips with her fingertip.

“What I’m saying is, that if you go back to your room, you may run into people and then you may have to answer questions, and also, you have no clothes.”

“All good points,” she said again, her voice calm and even. She was going to make him say it. She was going to make him ask, no matter what.

“So if you’d like… I mean if you’re tired, or more importantly if you’re _not tired_ if you know what I mean…”

“Draco…”

“Would you like to stay here tonight?” He finally asked. 

“Yes,” she answered without a moment’s hesitation. “And not only because you have your own bathroom as well.”

Finally she pulled away from him and stretched out in the bed while he reached down for the duvet to cover them both. He kissed her gently, running his hand through her hair as he stared, just stared at her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes, trying to remember why he’d ever made fun of her in the first place. Of all the things he’d never forgive himself for, those years of making her miserable sat with him most heavily and he knew now that he’d do anything he could to make up for it. 

She tickled her fingers over his chest and stomach, coming dangerously close to starting the process all over again before snuggling up against him to rest.

“We’re not done,” she said, her eyes closed. “I’m just taking a break.”

He laughed and closed his own eyes. 

“No we’re not done,” he repeated as he pulled her against him to bury his nose in her hair. “Not by a long shot.”


End file.
